Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv5
center Bild hochladen Hallo Pandora. Ich würde gern ein Bild der Expansionsregion aus dem Essential Atlas hochladen. Leider ist die Datei so etwa 2,5 MB groß. Nun wollte ich nachfragen ob ich die Datei hochladen kann. Danke. Gruß Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 17:18, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Klärt sich ja grade... 'Pandora Diskussion 17:25, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) Galen gegen Sith Stalker Hallo Pandorra. Leider habt ihr ein von mir hochgeladenes Bild mit dem Kommentar "Unnötige Dateigröße" gelöscht. Leider fehlt in einem Artikel nun ein Bild, folglich: WELCHE Dateigröße wäre denn wünschenswert? Grüße!--Lord Aqastus 18:05, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :unter 150 kB Wird da beim hochladen nicht auch ne Warnung gegeben, dass es zu groß ist? Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:06, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Bei mir seit dem Upgrade nicht mehr. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:09, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Auch wenn keine Warnung mehr angezeigt wird, steht es dennoch genau unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster beim Hochladen, wie gross das Bild sein darf. Weiter ist an der Stelle im Artikel nicht unbedingt ein Bild nötig, weil da gar nicht so viel Text steht. Pandora Diskussion 18:12, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Eine Frage hätte ich da noch: Wiederholt wurde ein Part aus meinem Artikel "Sith-Schleichpanzer" gelöscht, mit dem Kommentar "Spielmechanik". WAS soll das bitte heißen? Wäre ja nett, wenn man sich bei mir bezüglich Änderungen melden würde, da ich meinen gelöschten Part für wichtig halte. Soll ich den ändern, woanders einfüge, verkürzen?! Grüße--Lord Aqastus 14:09, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Spielmechanik ist alles, was einfach aufgrund eines Spieles so sein muss, deshalb aber nicht unbedingt als kanonisch angesehen werden darf. Darunter fallen vor allem solche Sachen wie Lebensenergie oder Treffer-/Machtpunkte. Der Abschnitt gehört aber auf jeden Fall auch dazu, weil man es Spieltechnik nunmal einfach nicht machen kann, dass sich der Spieler mühsam soweit spielt und dabei seine Punkte in die Fähigkeiten verteilt, nur um diese dann nachher abgenommen zu bekommen. Pandora Diskussion 14:34, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ok, *DASS* nenne ich eine ausführliche Beschreibung, danke für die schnelle Antwort, Pandora :D Also, soll ich den Part komplett weglassen oder ihn vielleicht unter einer Zusatzüberschrift "Spielmechanik" nochmal einfügen?!--Lord Aqastus 14:37, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Spielmechanik hat in Artikeln überhaupt verloren. Evtl kann man es in einem "Hinter den Kulissen"-Abschnitt erwähnen, wenn man es vernünftig ausbaut. Pandora Diskussion 14:41, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Alles claro, ich werd' mal einen kleinen Zusatzabschnitt unter dem Namen "Spielmechanik" bei "Hinter den Kulissen" einfügen :-D--Lord Aqastus 14:46, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Ok, also jetzt bin ich wirklich stinkig. Dass mein aufwendig gestalteter Artikel jetzt wieder EINFACH gelöscht wurde, finde ich doch wirklich unschön. Was soll das denn bitte?!--Lord Aqastus 15:14, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Wenn er von Wookieepedia abgeschrieben wurde, wird er eben gelöscht. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:13, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Ich habe eigentlich überhaupt nichts abgeschrieben. Ich will wirklich keinem was, aber erst reiß ich mir hier die Haare aus, um diesen Artikel endlich fertig zu bekommen und dann löscht man ihn?!--Lord Aqastus 15:14, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Wenn der Artikel extrem auffällige Ähnlichkeiten mit dem englischen WP hat, dann kann man davon ausgehen, dass er abgeschrieben wurde. WP st keine Quelle Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:16, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Also bitte, das war eine 1:1 Übersetzung, verarschen kann ich mich selber. Pandora Diskussion 15:21, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::BITTE, ich sag hierzu gar nichts mehr. Da reißt man sich den ARSCH auf und dann sowas. Tut mir leid, das war's. Ich halt mich lieber doch geschlossen, bevor mir das rauskommt, was mir grad auf der Zunge liegt -.- :-( (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lord Aqastus (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11. Feb. 2010, 15:23:49) :::Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer bist, dass deine Arbeit umsonst war, aber wenn wirklich genau wortwörtlich übersetzt dasselbe drin steht, wie im Wookieepedia-Artikel, gibt es nur wenige Möglichkeiten, von der WP übersetzt, direkt aus einer übersetzten Quellen abgeschrieben, von wo anders abgeschrieben, die es wahrscheinlich wieder aus der WP hat. All das ist verboten. Das zufällig genau dieselbe Formulierung und Wortwahl gewählt wird... Naja, dazu sag ich nichts. Schliesslich steht direkt unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster ein schöner Text, mit Links und fett markierten Teilen, welcher genau das erklärt. Pandora Diskussion 18:07, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Iconliste Ich glaube, nachdem jetzt die Jedipedia vollständig an das neue Upload angepasst wurde, kannst du sämtliche Bilder jetzt runternehmen. Juno 13:18, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich weiss zwar nicht, was du mit dem "neuen Upload" meinst, aber nein. Pandora Diskussion 14:21, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Wing Delta 42 Hallo Pandora. Als aller erstes mal danke für die Löschung des Bildes. Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen wieso das nicht funktioniert hat? Dann könnte ich das neu machen.Ich weiß, es sind nur 150 KB erlaubt. Bei der letzten aktualisierung hatte das aber nur noch 113 KB......also kann es daran nicht gelegen haben. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 15:27, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich kann leider nicht nachvollziehen, was genau du gemacht hast. Die Vermutung besteht aber, dass das Bild ein ungewöhnliches Format hat, oder irgendwie beschädigt ist, sodass die Wiki-Software damit nicht umgehen kann. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:39, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Einheit? Hallo Pandora. Ich möchte etwas zum Thema Einheiten der B-Serie sagen. Außerdem gibt es Probleme bei der Unterscheidung zwischen Einheit und Modell. Wenn z.B. die Angriffsdroiden, Technikerdroiden und die Droiden-Marines Einheiten snd, könnte man die Killerdroiden dch auch sicherlich dazuzählen, oder? Aber dort heisst es, sie sind ein Modell da sie bessere Programme zum Berechnen der Flugbahn haben etc. Und sind Feuerkampfdroiden Modelle oder Einheiten? Die haben ja so komische Hände aus denen Feuer kommt, aber sind die nur mit den Händen des B1 ausgetauscht worden so wie man die Füße der B2 austauschen kann oder sind sie ein Modell für sich? Könntest du bitte Klarheit schaffen? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:16, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Man muss halt immer schaun, ob die Teile baulich anders sind oder nicht. Die Killerdroiden haben "low-light vision", "synchronized fire circuits" und ein "improved sensor package" (TCWCG), ist also eindeutig anders gebaut, als die normalen B1. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, steht in der illu enz, dass man die Füsse gegen Klauen tauschen kann, über die Hände steht nichts drin (ausserdem müsste man für einen Flammen- oder Plasmawerfer erheblich mehr ändern, als nur einfach ein anderes Modul vorne drauf stecken. Pandora Diskussion 17:26, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Und was ist mit Jet-Droiden, Brandbekämpfungsdroiden und den Jäger-Kampfdroiden? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:43, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Wegen der Austauschbaren Hände: zu Episode 2 gibt es eine SKD Figur mit einem Raketenwerfer am Arm. Dieser kann auch gegen eine normale Hand eingetauscht werden. Achja, zu dem Punkt, dass es keine Modifikationen sind:"Der Pilot-droide ist durch seine Technik'modifikation' der perfekte Mechaniker der KUS Truppen" von hier Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 18:28, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich misch mich mal hier ein, also diesr Link is ein Forum wie ich sehe, das nicht Offizel ist, also nicht als Quelle geeignet ist. Meine Meinung ist, das alle Droiden die sich baulich von einander unterscheiden verschieden Modelle sind, Droiden die vom Aufbau identisch sind und nur eine andere "Software" bekommen haben bzw. und ander Werkzeuge, wie ein Feuerwehrschlauch und ein Helm sind immer noch die gleichen Droiden. In meinen Augen sind dies Einheiten, ab welchem grad ein Droide nur modifiziert ist und ab wann er ein neues Model ist vielleicht der einziege Unklare Punkt in dieser Diskussion, aber ich denke mit ein wenig gesundem Menschenverstand kann man dies dennoch abwägen, in deinem Beispiel mit den Händen würde ich Sagen wenn nur die Hände getauscht werden ist es eine Modifikation, wenn aber für den Tausch bzw. das er als Raketenwerferdroide arbeiten kann der Droide auch in der Struktur versterkt sein muss, also das er dem Rückstoss, der Hitze,... wiederstehen kann ist es keine Modifikation da er von Beginn an für diese Aufgaben so gebaut werden muss, damit er diese Aufgaben durchführen kann. Zu Spielzeugfiguren als Quelle würde ich sagen das sie mit Vorsicht zu geniesen - aber mit ein bisschen Nachdenken kommt man selbt drauf warum. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:05, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Was die Actionfigur des SKDs angeht, der hat eigentlich keine austauschbaren Hände, die Version mit Raketenwerfer stellt die verbesserte Version dar, den schweren Superkampfdroiden, oder aber die Kommandanten-Version des SKDs. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:39, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ich finde man sollte als Einheiten nur die Tchnikdroiden, Droiden-Marines, Pilotdroiden, Sicherheitsdroiden, AAT-Pilotendroiden und Droidenkommander zählen. Ich glaube, dass ich irgendwo schon gelesen hab, dass die Angriffsdroiden auch irgendwie modifiziert worden sind (wie die Killerdroiden). Ich schreibs hier rein wenn ich die Quelle finde. Grüße 87.165.182.224 14:39, 20. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Es ist genauso wie Schorsch es sagt, wenn die Teile grundlegend anders gebaut sein müssen, von Anfang an, dann ist es ein anderes Modell, wenn man denen einfach nur eine andere Waffen in die Hand drückt, dann sind sie halt nur einfach anders ausgerüstet. Pandora Diskussion 14:42, 20. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kekse lass sie dir schmecken Endor-Bild Wie kommt du auf Alle Welten und Scgauplätze? Ich habe das doch garnicht und das Bild ist aus FoC. Juno 11:33, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :? Pandora Diskussion 18:08, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) Beitrag in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Warum hast du den Absnitt Gastauftritt in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung gelöscht? --Commander Cody der 10 13:59, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Wenn du deinen Blick auf den letzten Punkt im Abschnitt Trivia richtest, kannst du dir die Frage sicher selbst beantworten. Pandora Diskussion 14:57, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) Deine jüngsten Änderungen der Kategorien Hi Pandora, es ist an sich natürlich schön, dass du bei den ganzen Bildern ein wenig Ordnung schaffst, bei manchen Bildern, wie hier zum Beispiel, ist es allerdings so, dass diese tatsächlich zu dem Trading Card Game von Star Wars Galaxies gehören, welches mit dem Customizable Card Game nicht viel zu tun hat. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:28, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Achso, ich dachte jetzt, das wäre dasselbe. Pandora Diskussion 23:30, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) So nicht mein lieber Wie soll ich das Verstehen? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 19:23, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Du hast ddie SMG zwar verschoben, doch den Artikel nichht zur Löschung gestellt. Solche Schandbilder bieten sich nicht an. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:26, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Nein, das hat damit nichts zu tun, der Artikel wurde nicht verschoben, sondern aus dem Artikel raus kopiert, und in den anderen rein kopiert. Sachen, die unter GNU-Lizenz veröffentlich werden, dürfen nicht einfach wo raus kopiert und woanders wieder rein kopiert werden, die Autorenliste muss erhalten bleiben. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:27, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Achso kann ich eigentlich auch Verschieben ach und Schau mal rein ob das jetzt besser ist Hier möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:50, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Über das Team lässt sich aber sicher noch etwas raus finden. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:39, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::OK, aber so könnte man den schohn mal reinstellen möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:50, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) Benutzerseiten? Guten Abend, Pandora. Darf man, z.b wenn man eine zweite Diskussions Seite braucht, auch einen "neuen Artikel" verfassen, nur dass man ihn entsprechend umbenennt? Wenn nicht wie hast du das den gemacht(dein Archiv in der Diskussion)? Mit freundlich Grüßen BX-Commandodroid 23:14, 19. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Diskussionen 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:49, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Danke BX-Commandodroid [[Benutzer Diskussion: BX-Commandodroid|''Aufnahmegerät]] 17:09, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) SMG Hallo Pandora, ich habe nun die seite für SMG schon etwas erweitert. Wenn du mal Lust hast, kannst du ja mal rüber schauen und sie gegebenenfalls wieder zum alten Ort verschieben. Denn ich weiß nicht wie das geht. Danke im voraus möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:46, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Dazu benötigst du Move-Recht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:48, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich bin immer noch der Ansicht, das man über das Team an sich einiges mehr rausfinden kann, als nur die Leute die da mitmachen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 14:49, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::OK, dann ergänze ich das noch. Danke Nahdar, für die info. Wer hat denn alles Move rechte? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:09, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Wenn man ohne Move-Rechte etwas verschoben haben will, gibt es dafür Vorlage:Verschieben. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:10, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Ah ja Danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:11, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Die hier. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:12, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::OK dann nochmal Danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:14, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) Ein Schrei um Hilfe Halo Pandora, ich weiß nicht ob das hier der hundertprozent richtige Ort dafür ist, aber ich weiß echt nicht mehr weiter und ich habe auch keine Lust mehr dazu. Und da du mir in der ganzen Zeit als ein gerechter und unparteiischer User aufgefallen bist, bitte ich dich nun oder meinetwegen einen anderen Admin um Hilfe. Es geht um das ''Verhältnis zwischen mir und Modgamers. Natürlich haben mir Ben und auch du auf die nette oder unnette Art klargemacht, dass wir das unter uns zu regeln haben. Das klappt einfach nicht, siehe Entfernung der Ären. Ich weiß, dass man nicht auf jeden Provokation eingehn darf, aber Modgamers schafft es einfach immer wieder und do langsam abe ich das Gefühl, dass er sich an anderer Leute Leid oder an der Wut aufgeilt oder so! Jetzt mal im ernst: Ich hääte z.B. in diesem Fall auf der Disku-Seite die Frage stellen können. Sah ich aber als nicht angebracht, da, wie schon gesagt, es noch weitere ähnliche Artikel gibt und ich keine Lust habe, in Zukunft von M. angemotzt zu werden, dass ich unbelehrbar sei und immer noch die Ären hinzufüge, obwohl er sie immer löscht! Das kann doch nicht angehn. Und obwohl er zu erst ausfallend wurde, bin ich natürlich der Gelackmaierte, da ich auf den zug aufgesprungen bin. Und Modgamers in all seiner Boshaftigkeit wird garantiert sich rächen wollen...was weiß ich mit einem Sperrantrag oder ähnlichem....zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Tut mir leid, wenn ich der einzige bin, aber da siehst du auch wie weit es kommen musste. Deswegen bitte ich dich inständig zu vermitteln. meinetwegen auf einer separaten Seite oder dass du mal mit Modgamers sprichst. Wenn ich es im Vernünftigen tue kommt sofort eine Maulschelle, die ich dann doppelt so hart erwidere, die dann dreimal so krass zurückkommt usw. Hilf mir, Pandora. Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung ;-). Gruß, Darth Hate 09:39, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Pandora, ich wollte nur sagen, dass es sich...erledigt hat, du brauchst, falls du es noch vorgehabt hast..., nicht mehr zu antworten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich wieder einmal etwas vorschnell gehandelt habe. Entschuldige bitte. Grüße, Darth Hate 10:44, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) Zeiten Hallo Pandora, ich finde jetzt leider nicht die JP:Seite wo das steht. In welcher Zeitform schreibt man nochmal Artikel über Spezies und Tiere (keine Individuen)?Ach ja: Sorry, dass ich eine zu große Datei hochgeladen habe ;-) ich wurde nicht gewarnt, deswegen dachte ich, dass sie klein gnug wäre. Gruß, Darth Hate 11:32, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir? Habe ich, ganz vorsichtig gefragt, irgendetwas getan? Immerhin bist du im Moment aktiv. Wenn ich etwas getan haben sollte, dann tut es mir leid, aber es wäre trozdem schön, wnn du mir wenigstens antworten könntest. Darth Hate 11:44, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) :: (Sorry Pandora, das ich mich einmische) Darth Hate, vielleicht geht es Pandora einfach auf die Nerven, das hier sämtliche Leute (auch ich) erst auf seine Seite schreiben anstatt etwas zu suchen oder einfach mal ins offensichtliche zu gehen (in deinem fall wäre das, dass Leserportal) und ihn dann, mit irgendwelchen Problemen belasten, die er gerade garnicht gebrauchen kann. Ausserdem brauchst du nicht denken, das jeder, immer, innerhalb von gut einer 1/4 stunde wieder auf seine Dissku geht und Fragen beantwortet. Sonst wende dich einfach mal an andere, auch an mich, manchmal können dir andere Benutzer genauso gut Helfen, wie unsere Treuen Admins. Also das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint und sicher auch nicht belehrend, aber sieh es als guten Tipp an. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 12:18, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Hey der Verbannte. Keineswegs empfinde ich es als böse gemeint von dir und es ist sehr nett, dass du mir die JP:Seite genannt hast wo ich nachschauen kann. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:59, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Zeitform. Erst lesen, dann denken, dann reden. 16:45, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Das gleiche gilt für jeden anderen User auch, oder?! Ich habe gesagt, dass ich vergessen habe, wo man es finden kann. Aber danke für die genaue Seitenangabe, Darth Hate 18:23, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Naja, man sollte bei einem Langzeit-Benutzer eigentlich voraussetzen können, dass er weiß, dass Richtlinien zum Artikelschreiben in Jedipedia:Richtlinien stehen. Aber nun, DAUs gibts halt überall... 18:26, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Sachlich bleiben, Ben. Aber AUs gibt es wie gesagt immer. Und das Wort DAU....kann man als Beleidigung auffassen. Siehe doch mal bitte bei der JP:JQ nach. Danke.Darth Hate 18:31, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Bitte unterlasse es, mich in irgendeiner Weise über die Jedipedia belehren zu wollen. 18:42, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Selbstverständlich. Aber ich würde dich bitten, mich nicht als einen ''DAU zu bezeichnen...weder direkt noch indirekt. Darth Hate 18:44, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Dann würde ich dir empfehlen, damit aufzuhören, dich wie einer zu benehmen. 18:48, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET)